Wonder Woman (2009)
Wonder Woman is a 2009 DC Universe Original Animated Movie featuring the origin of Wonder Woman who is voiced by Keri Russell. The movie is rated PG-13, edited down from the original cut which the MPAA issued an R-rating for in 2009.Comic Book Resources "R-Rated Wonder Woman Listing was for Animated Feature" by Brandon Staley, March 8, 2017 Plot On the mystical island of Themyscira, a proud and fierce warrior race of Amazons have raised a daughter of untold beauty, grace and strength: Princess Diana. When an Army fighter pilot, Steve Trevor, crash-lands on the island, the rebellious and headstrong Diana defies Amazonian law by accompanying Trevor back to civilization. Meanwhile, Ares (the god of War) has escaped his imprisonment at the hands of the Amazonian and has decided to exact his revenge using the mystical “Hand of Rage,” an ancient artifact with the power to raise armies from the dead and infuse them with a thirst for blood. Ares intends to start a world war that will not only last for centuries – but will wipe out every living being on the planet, starting with the Amazons. It is up to Princess Diana to save her people and the world – by using her gifts and becoming the ultimate Wonder Woman. Release Wonder Woman was first screened for a public audience at New York Comic Con during the weekend of February 6, 2009. The film was accompanied by a discussion panel with creators including director Lauren Montgomery and producer Bruce Timm. The home video was released on March 3, 2009 with the following bonus features: * Audio commentary with Bruce Timm (producer), Lauren Montgomery (director), Michael Jelenic (screenplay), and Gregory Noveck (Senior DC Creative Affairs Vice President),. * "A Subversive Dream" — 26 minute featurette * "The Daughters of Myth" — 26 minute featurette * Justice League episodes "Paradise Lost", "Hawk and Dove," and "To Another Shore" (all in standard definition). * Sneak Peaks: Wonder Woman: First Look, Green Lantern: First Look, Batman: Gotham Knight, and Justice League: The New Frontier. A May 16, 2017 home video re-release billed as a "Commemorative Edition" added new cover art, a steelbook version of which would be available exclusively at Target. This release includes the same cut of the film, a new sneak peek for the forthcoming Batman and Harley Quinn animated movie, and one additional new featurette: * "What Makes a Wonder Woman" — For 75 years, Wonder Woman has resonated with audiences because of her loving nature and quest for truth. Hear some of her biggest fans and fellow creators discuss how her qualities have crafted her into the icon we know today. Cast WW 2009 Diana.png|Wonder Woman Keri Russell WW 2009 Steve Trevor.png|Steve Trevor Nathan Fillion WW 2009 Ares.png|Ares Alfred Molina WW 2009 Hippolyta.png|Queen Hippolyta Virginia Madsen WW 2009 Artemis.png|Artemis Rosario Dawson WW 2009 Hades.png|Hades Oliver Platt WW 2009 Persephone.png|Persephone Vicki Lewis WW 2009 Alexa.png|Alexa Tara Strong WW 2009 Deimos.png|Deimos John DiMaggio WW 2009 Zeus.png|Zeus David McCallum WW 2009 Hera.png|Hera Marg Helgenberger WW 2009 Thrax.png|Thrax Jason Miller WW 2009 President.png|The President Rick Overton WW 2009 Advisor.png|Advisor Andrea Romano WW 2009 Rook.png|Rook unknown WW 2009 Slick.png|Slick Rick Overton WW 2009 Etta Candy.png|Etta Candy Julianne Grossman WW 2009 Little Girl.png|Little Girl Skye Arens WW 2009 Cheetah.png|Cheetah Gallery WonderWoman2009poster.jpg Sources Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Wonder Woman (2009) __NOWYSIWYG__